Conventional cough preparations containing an effective anti-tussive agent such as codeine have long been used for the symptomatic relief of coughs. However, codeine has various side effects which are undesirable.
Accordingly, the present invention relates to compounds and pharmaceutical compositions having anti-tussive activity, and a method of treating warm-blooded animals affected by coughs by administering an effective amount of the compounds or the pharmaceutical compositions of the invention.